My musica mi escape mi libertad y ella mi gran amor
by GoticaDarkness
Summary: ¿Cómo podemos escapar de todo esto?...nosotros ya encontramos como y 1..2 y 1,2,3,4\El amor puede atarte a una persona pero ¿por esa persona dejarías tu sueños?¿dejarías tu libertad por el amor?\Copos de nieve VS Copo de la noche o copo oscuro bandas famosas.¿Que pasa cuando se relacionan en el amor? copo oscuro ¿aceptaran perder su libertad por enamorarse de su banda rival?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí estao de nuevo... si si si si lose deseguro diran como no es acabado ninguno de los otros fic o historias y ya estas con otra**

**pero asi funciona mi mente esta idea se me ocurrio y pues antes que se me olvide la escribo, bueno dejen me explicar selos por que estarán muy rara la historia ... este no será lemmon ni nada fuerte si uno que otro beso pero será todo... en este yo salgo XD**

* * *

**B**anda _Copo oscuro o copo de la noche _ *integrantes de la banda* Nota: estos son los nombres en su banda no sus normales.

Jack : Guitarrista y 1era voz o violinista

Gotica: Bajista y 2da voz o piano normal

Flynn: baterista

Kriss : en el Teclado

**B**anda _copos de nieve *_integrantes de la banda*

Punzie : Cantante 1era voz

Els: Guitarra 2da voz

Ann: Pandero y coro

Meri : Baterista y coro

Hic: Teclado

**Ahora sus nombres con apeidos, sus edades y relación con los otro personajes **

Jack es Jackson Frost de 17 años

Gotica en Melina Frost de 16 años - prima de Jack

Flynn es Eugene Frozen de 18 años -Hermano mayor de Kristoff

Kriss es kritoff Frozen de 18 años- Hermano de Eugene el es menor ellos 2 son gemelos

Punzie es Rapunzel Corona de 17 años- prima de Elsa y Anna

Els es Elsa Anderell de 17 años -Hermana mayor de Anna

Ann es Anna Anderell de 15 años -hermana menor de Elsa

Meri es Merida de 17 años

Hic es hiccup de 17 años

**Mas cosas sobre ellos y poco personales **

Todos están en la preparatoria, Anna es de nuevo ingreso, Elsa, Jack, Merida, Hiccup o hipo, punzie, son del 4to semestre, Melin del 3er semestre, Kriss y Eugene del 5to, todos ocultan sus nombres a los demás... claro solo los de la banda de ellos y uno que otro amigo de confianza saben que son de sus distintivas bandas... a Elsa, Merida y Rapunzel les gusta hipo, pero a Hipo le gusta Astrid una chica de su salón pero ella quiere con Jackson que según para todos anda con Melin, nadie sabe que son primos, bueno solo los 2 hermanos, todos piensan que son novios, aun que no sea cierto a Anna le gusta un chico de 5to semestre que se llama Has pero el asu vez quiere con su hermana Elsa o con Melin aver cual cae primero.

Jack o Jackson no esta muy interesado en las chicas pues el con su prima y amigos es feliz aun que muchas chicas lo persiguen a el solo le llama la atención Marvis o Elsa, pero a pesar de que Marvis se muere por el, Jack no muestra ningún sentimiento por ella pues Elsa tiene algo que a Jack le atrae aun que no sepa por que... en el lado de los hermanos o gemelos o cuates tienes sierta debilidad por la prima de su amigo pero a ella le gusta un cantante de otra banda por la cual lo conocen como Dark o Zero, y es su novio tiene un poco de tiempo de novios pero ella es feliz a su lado, también a Eugene la llama la atención rapunzel y a Kristoff Anna.

**Cosas sobre las bandas**

Las 2 bandas son rivales a pesar de que copo oscuro se formo primero copos de nieve le hace la competencia aun que a copo de la noche no le afecta ellos hacen música para su publico y para ellos mismo, no tratan de parecer los superiores en el mundo de la música, ellos solo siguen luchando y disfrutando la música que a ellos las gusta, no presumen ni nada, aunque no se puede decir mucho de copos de nieve, pues tratan de aplastar a copo oscuro a como de lugar, quieren triunfar a como de lugar. Existen mas bandas que son admiradas por las 2 y una que otra tiene relación con las otras 2.

**Descripción de los personajes **

**Banda _copo oscuro o copo de la noche _**

Jack- peliblanco piel palida alto, ojos azules claros como el hielo y a veces pelinegro con mechones de colores

Gotica- pelo plateado largo, piel palida ojos azules a veces usa pupilentes de diversos colores y también puedes ser pelinegra con mechones de colores

Flynn- pelinegro a veces con mechones de colores, ojos cafés oscuro alto piel blanca

Kriss- rubio alto ojos cafés oscuros piel blanca

**Banda _copos de nieve _**

Ann- peliroja oscura piel aperlada ojos brillantes, con uno mechon blanco

Els- pelo rubio platino piel palida ojos azules

Punzie- rubia como el oro piel aperlada ojos verdes su cabello largo muy largo

Meri- peli roja como el fuego ojos azules su cabellos siempre alocado

Hic-castaño ojos verdes alto güero o aperlado

**Descripción en la preparatoria **

Jack o Jackson- castaño ojos azules

Gotica o Melin- pelinegra largo su cabello ojos azules

Kriss o Kristoff- rubio

Flynn o Eugene -pelinegro

Els o Elsa- platina con su peinado de siempre una cebolla echa con se cabello recogido en una trenza

Ann o Anna-peliroja siempre con sus 2 trenzas

Meri- o Merida- peliroja con su coleta normal

Punzie o Rapunzel- rubia con su trenza hacia atrás

Hic o hipo u Hiccup -castaño con su cabello bien peinado

* * *

**Espero que encuentren diferencia si se que en algunos caso se ve muy obio pero espérense para que vean que no es obio que ellos sean**

** creo que es todo lo que tengo que explicar, espero que les guste ahhhh si las canciones que sacare son de los artistas que ami me gustan claro si quieren recomendarme una canción mándenme un reviews no cuestan jajajajaja XD **

**cuentan las canciones en japonés y en ingles serán d idiomas distintos(Japones de algún anime, Español las normales, Catellano serán rap y ingles las que a mi me gustan)**

**espero que les guste este fic si lose todo esta bien enrredado y si no le entendieron la historia se los ira explicando poco a poco. MMMMMMmmmmm no se que mas agregarle pero bueno nos vemos**

**By: Gotica **


	2. Chapter 2 nota de autora y prologo

**Hola Konichiwa**

**?:no hablas en Japones**

**yo:¿por que no?, que tienes contra Japón Anna**

**Anna: es que... no te entiendo ¿verdad Elsa?**

**Elsa: si un poco**

**yo: me vale y ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?**

**Jack: Como ya te olvidaste otra vez que nos invitaste **

**yo: no pero yo los invite a El Veneno de Nuestro Amor no a este, a este no eh invitado a nadie**

**Eugene: pues nos invitamos solos**

**yo: ja ja ja que chistositos -sarcasmo- bueno**

**Rapunzel: calmate mejor empecemos con el fic **

**yo: pero esto no es un capitulo del fic, es una explicación y unas correcciones y peticiones **

**Anna: perdi mi tiempo**

**Yo: pues verte y ya... olvídenlo bueno esto quiero aclarar**

* * *

Gotica su original nombre es Melin NO Melina es que me equivoque el lo de Hans puse que era de 5to y no el es compañero de Jack, Elsa etc.

Copo oscuro su original nombre es el copo

Y copos nevados su original nombre es Los copos

lo de nevados y oscuro o de la noche es para que se diferencien los fans etc.

El novio de Gotica se llama Dantalio alias Dark

OTRA COSA

me gustaría que me dieran nombre de canciones o grupos que les gusten y a ver si las meto en el fic

+la historia se hipo x Astrid o eso lo tengo planeado, claro se jelsa, anaxkristoff y flynnxpunzie

a ver que mas... asi el representante de copos nevados es Pich Black

y para qye vean que no soy malita les dejare un adelanto o prologo no se como lo quieran decir a leer

* * *

Sabiamos que la vida era muy injusta muy mediocre y horrible ya habíamos sufrido mucho por separado y juntos ¿que mas nos falta por sufrir?¿que hicimos para merecerlo?¿acaso es un castigo por mentir y hacer lo que quisimos?por solo querer ser libre aunque sea un Maldito instante. Sabemos bien que estuvo mal, pero estábamos tan artos de todo, de la rutina de TODOS los estúpidos días de nuestras vidas que ni siquiera dudamos cuando encontramos esta solución, yo no estoy en lo correcto ¿o si?, deberían o deberíamos sacrificar todo lo que hemos construido juntos, lo que hemos logrado, lo que hemos ganado, nuestra libertad, escape, paz, tranquilidad, Todo... por... el amor, ¿baldra la pena?, deberíamos dejar todo, tirarlo por le borda, mandar todo al demonio y ya, no lo creo.

He sufrido lo suficiente como para que por una idiotez como esa lo haga, pero yo no puedo luchar en contra de ellos, son mi familia, tal vez no de sangre pero cresi con ellos, compartimos muchas cosas juntos, como para dejar que lo tiren todo al diablo NO, NO, NO, NO, NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR NO, pero ¿Qué hago? si están segados por el amor, por esas idioteces.

-Todo termino-digo al aire, me tapo la cara con mi brazo

Todo... mi libertad, mis amigos, mi familia, mi inicio, mi final, mi todo. Asi terminare, regresando a donde inicie, volver a lo mismo, a lo que yo tanto escapo, tanto lucho porque no me cambie, por no perder mi esencia, mi yo, por no perderme en esta sociedad, en esta oscuridad, y todo empezó por una tonta reunión entre nosotros 4, que termino en una banda, después en una respuesta y luego en una... solución, lo malo es que todo lo bueno se va, Dios perdona, las personas con el tiempo perdonan, hasta la vida misma perdona, lo único que no perdona es... el tiempo, El tiempo no perdona nada ni a nadie, todos crecemos. Todos nacemos, crecemos, maduramos y envejecemos. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué are?...yo... creo que se lo que debo hacer...

* * *

**Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**Yo: no griten **

**Elsa: por que nos dejas haci esaba muy emocionada **

**Yo: dije que solo era un prologo o adelanto no un capitulo **

**Jack: Ya seeeee pero esque **

**Todos: Nos dejaste con la duda**

**Yo: pues, lo siento**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mis queri****dos lectores.**

**ya saben ****si les gustaría que pusiera una canción que les guste escriban un reviews y escuchare la canción **

**Manden el nombre de la canción y el artista o grupo **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo de un fic **

**Todos: adiós **

**ANTES, quiero agradecer Miley Flynn-Garcia y a Nastinka por apoyarme con sus revierws en este fic Arigato **

**Nos vemoss**

**By: Gotica **

**P.D. acepto algunas ideas para cualqu****iera de los 3 fics, tal vez nos las ponga pero no ayuda pues mi imaginación se quiere bloquear y casi no seme ocurre nada para ninguna de las 3 XD**


	3. Chapter 3

este será mas lento pues este lo escribo a mano y luego lo paso aquí

Los personajes no me perteneces... ni las canciones. Todas son de sus respectivos autores yo solo juego con los personajes.

* * *

**Hola estoy de vuelta y ahora si va el 1er capitulo de _Mi Musica, Mi Escape, Mi Libertad, y Ella, Mi Gran Amor_**

**Espero que les guste y las canciones que me mandaron la mayoría me encantaron y si las voy a poner Sigan me mandando canciones, yo también como ya lo había mencionado bueno, al final del cap. les dare los nombre de las canciones que no mencionen su nombre pero si su letra y también de las demás para que entiendan de todas las canciones y el artista original.**

**-diálogos-**

**"pensamientos"**

**(notas de la autora o interrupciones)**

***Letra de la canción***

**[quien la canta] **

**Bueno ya quedo todo claro vamos con el fic **

**?:Hola a todos**

**Yo: ¿que hacen aquí?**

**Jack: vinimos al estreno del fic que llevas mucho y no hay cap**

**yo: este lo escribo a mano y luego lo copio aca es difícil sabes**

**Elsa: Ya vamos con el fic que...**

**Merida: nos dejaste clavados**

**Hipo: sierto**

**Anna: si lo se me muero por saber**

**Eugene : Ya que yo quiero saber**

**Kristoff: somos 2**

**Punzie: 3**

**Yo: BUENO YA... vamos con el...**

**Todos: FIC**

* * *

No dejes tu pasado sin resolver atrás

pues este volverá...

Aun que no lo desees, los pasados pendientes

regresan a perturbar tu presente...

Capitulo 1. Algo difícil vuelve, el pasado vuelve

Decisión.

**Melin POV. (Punto de Vista o Narración)**

-Bueno chicos... para mañana la tarea ahora salgan al receso- dijo el maestro, todos salimos.

-Que día, esto de los exámenes me esta matando- suspiro pesadamente.

-No eres la única Melin, a nosotros también- dijo mi primo Jackson.

-Jackson tiene razón, esto de la prepa y los exámenes no es muy bonito... y si la dejamos- dijo Eugene.

-NO- gritamos Jackson kristoff y yo.

-Ya, lo siento, solo era una sugerencia, piensen si nos enfocamos en la banda seria mas fácil-dijo Eugene.

-lo siento pero no, sabes que nos hemos mantenido ocultos, la sociedad no sabe de esto, sabes bien en el problema en el que nos meteríamos si se llegaran a enterar- dijo kristoff.

-Kristoff tiene razón -dijo Jackson

-¿Por que será que kristoff es el mas sensato de los 2?- pregunte, esta conversación ya la aviamos tenido hace tiempo...

_**-Flash Back-**_

-Cállate Melin- dijo Eugene

-Cállame- dije, sonrío y se acerca a mi rostro

-Segura- dijo Eugene

-Atrévete y te golpeare- se escucho una voz a mis espaldas se aparto de mi, me di la vuelta y me tope con un par de ojos grises con rojo, sonreí y me levante.

-Hola- salude, solo me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo a un área verde, alejada de las canchas y los salones.

-Cálmate... contrólate- susurro por si mismo.

-¿que pasa?,¿para que me sacaste de mi mesa donde estaba comiendo?, pensé que no querías que nos relacionáramos en la vida del otro, fuera del escenario... tu mismo lo...-no termine la oración pues silencio mis labios colocando los suyos sobre los míos, me sorprendí, ¿Qué le pasa?, yo pensé o mejor dicho el dijo que nuestra relación solo era de Dark y Gotica, no de Melin y Dantalion... se aparto.

-Ya no podía soportarlo- susurro sin aliento.

-De que hablas- dije confundida, con mi respiración irregular.

-Verte solo de lejos- dijo el.

-Pero si tu me dijiste que...

-Se lo que dije, pero no puedo soportarlo, se que Gotica es tu verdadero yo, pero no me conformo con tu original, también quiero tu cara falsa, lo quiero todo, Dantalion quiere a Melin así como Dark a Gotica

-Yo... también quiero y siento lo mismo

-Asi como ellos 2 quieren a distintas personas 2 polos completamente opuestos y a la vez iguales, pues son lo misma persona, yo también soy ambos

-No... no se que decir

-Solo responde... Melin ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si Dantalion- nos fundimos en un beso leve

-Bueno perdón pero debo irme, tengo que terminar un proyecto

-si, yo tengo que termina de comer

-Provecho y esta bien aun que no me agrada Eugene

-Eso dices también de Flynn y Kriss ah y Kristoff

-Si, solo que Eugene y Flynn son el mismo igual que Kristoff y Kriss y amobos quieren contigo y Jack o Jackson los apoya

-Lose, pero yo no quiero a ninguno de los 2, mi corazón le pertenece a otro

-Eso es bueno... es mi única ventaja, pero es la mas fuerte y la que mas importa- sonrío y se fue, regrese a mi mesa, me sente

-¿que quería?- pregunto Jackson

-Hablar conmigo- dije

-No habías dicho que su relación solo era de Gotica a Dark, que en la "vida personal" si asi le podemos llamar, no se relacionarían- susurro Kristoff

-Pues si y de eso quería hablar- dije

-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto jackson

-que no solo quiere o quería andar, salir o estar con Gotica, sino también con Melin y acepte, no tiene nada de malo aparte yo estoy feliz y es lo que importa- dije y los 3 gruñeron... la verdad a mi me daba igual, yo era feliz con Dantalion a mi lado...

**\- _Fin del Flash Back-_**

-Bueno que tal sus clases, las mías fáciles- dijo Jackson de repente, interrumpiendo mis pensamiento, el recuerdo que me destroza

-Pues... algo cansadas esto de los exámenes no es muy bonito- le siguió el juego Eugene

-¿Ya terminaron de evaluar con ustedes?- pregunta Kristoff, Jack se tenso un poco.

-si desde hace unos días- conteste, mire a Jackson directamente a los ojos preguntándole que pasaba, el y yo tenemos una conexión especial, es rara pero no se como podemos comunicarnos con la mirada, el solo desvío la mirada seguí su dirección y me tope con varias personas, son 7 personas, están muy cerca de nosotros.

Es muy raro ver personas cerca de nosotros y que sean compañeros de la clase de alguno de nosotros, los observe con atención o mejor dicho las observe pues son mujeres bueno 1 hombre y las otras 6 mujeres, son del grupo de Jackson, son Malvis, Astrid y Hipo, son los que están mas cerca de nosotros ellas 2 quieren salir con Jackson pero a el no le interesan y hipo solo las acompaña pues el se muere por Astrid, del otro lado están nuestra competencia en todo y cuando digo todo es TODO son 4 y son Elsa, Anna, Merida y Rapunzel en total son 5 contando a hipo, pues ellos 5 son copos nevados, parece que están cerca solo para ver que mas nos copian, bueno ellos son Los Copos Nevados o LCN en abreviación, claro ellos piensan que nadie sabe o se ha dado cuenta pero a mi no me hacen estúpida, aun que Jackson, Eugene y kristoff no estén seguros, pero yo se que tengo toda la razón ellas son Els, Ann, Meri y Punzie e hipo es hic.

Nosotros somos Copo Oscuro o Copo de la Noche, somos Jack, Flynn, Kriss y Gotica, mantenemos una doble vida y doble personalidad, nadie sabe quien es en realidad Copo Oscuro, ni como son los raros de la prepa, somos una clase de persona en el escenario y otra aquí en la prepa, somos los alumnos con las mejores calificaciones, bueno también somos buenos deportistas, pero no tenemos el tiempo para entrenar y ponernos a practicar para torneos y eso, a veces si participamos pero por falta de tiempo no entrenamos lo suficiente. Nuestros padres nos exigen mucho, mas de lo que podemos dar, como es mucha presión y estrés, asi que tuvimos que encontrar una manera de relajarnos y sentirnos libres de esta malditas cadenas que nos apresan, que no tienen encerrados, atrapados y da ahí fue cuando encontramos las música, de ahí lo de mas se fue dando con el tiempo.

Mantenemos 2 personalidades por que nuestro padres no lo entenderían, y no nos gustan las cosas por interés o dinero, bueno a Eugene o Flynn si les gustan. Copo de la Noche se formo por pura divercion, aun que originalmente somos pues... técnicamente nuestra banda es El Copo y la competencia o la copia de nosotros son Los Copos, los Oscuro o de la Noche y el de ellos Nevados solo es para que nos diferencien las disqueras y fans.

-Vamos, ya es hora cada quien a clases- dijo Jackson

-Si- dijimos

Vamos en diferentes semestres, Eugene y Kristoff son de 5to semestre, Jackson junto con Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, Malvis, Astrid y hipo son de 4 semestre, yo soy de 3er y Anna es de 1er semestre, bueno me levanto de mi asiento y me encamino ha mi salón... pero alguien choca conmigo y mis lentes se caen al suelo.

-L-lo siento, no vi por donde iba- se disculpa esa persona, no necesito mis lentes para ver, es solo por que a veces se me cansa mi vista por estar mucho rato en la computadora, pero no tengo problemas para ver.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ¿serias tan amables y me ayudar a buscar mis lentes?- pregunto, los lentes son parte de mi farsa.

-Claro, toma, aquí tienes, perdón otra vez- dice, es un chico alto, güero, peli rojo, es guapo pero yo amo a mi pelinegro, me pongo mis lentes.

-Gracias- digo

-De nada- dice el

-Hola- digo, si se que parezco una tonta lose, lose.

-Hola, me llamo Hans ¿y tu?- dice le mientras me sonríe, tiene una sonrisa linda pero la de Dantalión es mas hermosa

-Soy Melin- contesto, Hans toma mi mano

-Un gusto soy de 4to semestre y tu

-soy de 3ero

-sabes... eres muy linda- se tapa la boca

-Eh... pues gracias- suena mejor de los labios de Dantalion

-No... no pienses mal, no eres lind... digo se, si eres hermosa, divina... no yo solo... pues... no lo malentiendas- se puso nervioso, yo solo me rio.

-No te preocupes

-Gracias- toma mis manos

\- HANS, aléjate de ella- escucho la vos de Jackson

-¿Jackson?-cuestiona Hans

\- ¡que demonios haces con ella!- exclama Jackson

-solo platicamos... y ti que mi vida- dice Hans

-Me vale un rábano como trates a las demás chicas pero a Melin no tele acerques, con ella ni intentes acercarte, no dejare que juegues con sus sentimientos como se lo haces a las demás- dice Jackson, así que Hans es un mujeriego

-calma Jackson- digo

-¿que es ella tuyo?- pregunta Hans

-No es tu problema- dice Jackson, me llevo lejos de Hans, en uno de los jardines de la prepa que esta algo alejado se detiene

-cálmate Jackson- digo, el me abraza

-Lo siento, pero es que el... solo juega con las demás mujeres, ya jugaron contigo una vez y no quiero que te suceda otra vez Melin- susurra Jackson

-yo... te lo agradezco de verdad... pero... yo- susurra y se me desbordan las lagrimas de los ojos con solo recordarlo

-Ya Melin- dice Jackson consolandome

-¿Porque Jack? ¿porque la prefirió a ella? ¿Qué tiene Els que yo no? ¿por que jugo conmigo Jack? si no me amaba entonces ¿por que me engaño?- digo entre sollozos

-No lo se Melin- susurra

-¿por que?¿por que?, yo lo amaba con el corazón, pero a Dantalion no le importo, aun me duele ver a Els y Dark besarse, no sabes lo difícil que es verlos y no me desboronare enfrente de Eugene y Kristoff, pero me es difícil

-¿pero Gotica si puede?

-ella si, para ella Dark esta muerto, ella es la fuerte de nosotras 2, ella no llora por el, si lo recuerda pero ella lo odia, si vuelve ahora ella lo va a lastimar, piensa pagarle con la misma moneda, no se va a tentar el corazón, asi como el no lo hiso conmigo- susurro

-y tu

-yo no se si podrá perdonarlo

-bueno vamos a clase

Cada uno regresa a su salón, pero yo me topo en el camino con la persona que no quería, Dantalion, me mira y yo a el, me detiene y me mira a los ojos, me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos grises, no, no, no, esto esta mal, me recarga en una pared, se acerca a mi, ¿Qué diablos eta asiendo?, entre cierra los ojos mientras mas se acerca a mi labios, no, no por favor, no lo hagas, no me beses, siento su aliento en mi rostro, luego en mis labios después en mi boca, nuestros labios se rozan y se unen en un beso pausado, cierro mis ojos lentamente, pero lo abro rápidamente, dejo que me bese pero no lo correspondo, yo quiero tomar su cuello y profundizar el beso pero algo me lo impide creo que es Gotica, si es Gotica, ella no me deja después de un rato el se separa de mi, yo solo lo miro a los ojos, toma mi cara entre sus manos y me vuelve a besar pero otra vez no me muevo, se abre paso entre mis labios, es suave, lento, pausado, apasionado, pero no hago nada, se separa de mi, con gesto molesto, le devuelvo la mirada de igual manera.

-Veo que me cambias al dia siguiente- dice serio, ahyyy Gotica ayúdame, por favor, no se que decir... Gotica contesta en mi lugar tu habla con el.

-Creo que el que hace eso eres tu, no yo- digo fríamente

-Segura...-duda Dantalion

-Si, no creo que te moleste que busque a otra persona después de todo tu hiciste lo mismo- digo y sonrio

-Te cres muy graciosa eh- dice Dantalion

-Mmm... puede ser y tu- digo

-Ese no es el tema- dice el, sonríe y me pega a el

-¿que tramas?

-Yo nada, que acaso uno no puede ver a su ex

-pues como terminamos yo ya no quiera saber nada de ti, ya ni me acordaba de ti

-no te creo

-¿Te miro a los ojos y te lo digo?

-como si pudieras-dice el,tomo con mis manos su rostro tan hermoso, roso mis labios con los suyos y el los une con un beso muy apasionado y voraz, muerde suavemente mis labios y yo hago lo mismo, lo aparto de mi, lo miro a los ojos y

-No sentí nada con este beso- digo seca y fríamente, me separo de el me voy la vuelta y me voy caminando

-Ah...-es todo lo que el dice, ni yo espere que Gotica de verdad no sintiera nada, lo que ella sentía murió ese día y apenas lo noto

-Adiós- le digo y levanto mi mano en gesto de despedida

cunado me alejo lo suficiente ,e acho a correr a mi lugar secreto, abrazo mis rodillas y dejo salir las lagrimas, gracias a Gotica puede ser fuerte y que no viera lo que sufro por el, Dark mato todo el amor que Gotica sintió alguna vez, los recuerdos de mis días y mis momento felices con Dantalion y los de Gotica y Dark, llore nose por cuanto tiempo, suspire cuando por fin acabe de llorar...

**POV. Jack-Jackson**

No se como se siente Melin, pero por la cara que trae no paso nada bueno, ahora vamos directo a la disquera ya no somos Jackson y Melin, somos Gotica y Jack, la volteo a ver y su expresión cambio ya no la veo triste, ahora esta seria, sonrio ella me mira y sonríe también.

-¿paso algo?-pregunto

-Danalion eso paso- susurra, oh ya entiendo por que Melin se veía triste

-¿Que le hizo?-pregunto me da un leve resumen de lo que paso ¡ESE DESGRACIADO! ¡Todavía quiere hacer sentir mal a Melin!

-...y eso fue lo que paso- dice

-bueno-digo

Llegamos a la disquera y Flynn y Kriss ya no esperaba con el dueño al que llamamos Sr. D, no hablo de una gira pero esta vez no quiero rechazar y al parecer ninguno quiere hacerlo asi que pusimos la condición de...

-claro pero que sea después de que se acaben las evaluaciones como en una semana o 2- digo

-bien, entonces mañana mismo comienzo con los preparativos- dice el dueño

-que lugares y fechas- dice Flynn

-pues es unos días se las tengo- contesta el dueño, pero entre nosotros es Sr. D.

-bien- dice Kriss

-ammm... ¿Cómo se llamara su álbum y gira?-dice D.

\- La Oscuridad de Copos - decimos los 4

-¿Por que ese nombre?-pregunta D

-Nos gusta y nosotros somos Copo oscuro -dice Melin

-Bien chicos ¿Qué canciones usaran?- pregunta D.

-pues, DNA, Dinamita, aprecia lo que tienes, entre otras- dice Melin

-Bueno ...- dice D.

Unos días después nos la hemos pasado enseyando canciones y practicando, ahh y componiendo una que otra

-A ver Lista ... Melin- dice Flynn

-si...-contesta Melin y comienza a cantar...

*que te ilumine la eterna luuuuuuz

un alma fue partida en dos con gran dolor  
siente mi pecho fuerte no hay sitio donde la paz encuentre

las almas buscan su camino con temor  
una respuesta debe haber  
la sombra que tiene que perder

mil pedasos se bolvio  
y el destino complico wooo  
que no hiera el corazon  
la desepcion  
ay que ser muy fuerte

sigue adelante sin miedo a fracasar  
que nuestro triunfo ya esta muy proximo  
nuestro destino es batallar y triunfar  
pero entregando siempre lo maximo

amor y sueños en union  
se van a combertir en un solo ser  
y cuando llegue a ser la union  
lo que vendra sera positivo

lograre mi anelo  
en el destino hay que creer *

Termino de cantar Melin, quedo muy bien, estará en el disco, es seguro, todos estamos emocionado por nuestra gira...

-Ahhh... chicos hay algo que me gustaría decirles-dice Melin

-¿que cosas?- pregunta Flynn

-Hice un trato con lo Nevados

-QUE...-gritamos los 3

-Si, es que grabáramos una canción juntos

-¿Cual? explicanos el trato- dijo Kriss

-Pues ellos tiene una canción y quieren que Jack los ayude, y yo quiero una canción que me gustaría que ellos nos ayuden, y quieren la copia de esa canción para su disco y yo pedi lo mismo-dijo Melin

-¿que canción?

-Mmmm eso no me lo dijeron, en unos días iremos a su disquera y ellos vendrán a la nuestra

-Bien, aceptamos-dijimos no muy convencidos, no nos llevamos bien con ese copia de nosotros pero... siento un retortijón en el estomago... luego en el pecho como si algo quisiera salir de mi, ¡Oh no! eso no.

-Bueno nos vamos-dice Eugene en la puerta principal

-s...si- digo con un gesto de dolor

-¿estas bien Jack?- preguntan

-Solo me pegue con algo- conetesto, kriss y flynn se van, vamos a la sala

-¿que pasa Jack?-pregunta Melin

-creo... que esta... volviendo, tal vez el tiempo de que despierten ha llegado

-No... ¡NO!, ¡NO JACK! ¡NO ESTOY LISTA!- grita Melin la verdad yo tampoco

-Melin calma, yo tampoco estoy listo para eso pero necesitamos hablar con mi padre y... AHH- un dolor se apodero de mi pecho, algo quería salir de mi y me aterre Melin me gritaba, deproto todo paso y ahora Melin cayo al suelo y grito de dolor de su cuerpo salía algo negro y del mio algo azul...

-CHICOS POR QUE GRITAN- escucho la voz de mi padre

-AHHHH- gritamos de dolor, esa bruma nos levanta y nos rodea

Mi piel cambia y se pone palida, blanca sinto mi cayado ¡NO PUEDE SER! acaso volveré a ser un monstro

-Chicos... el tiempo ha llegado- susurra el

Después de interminables momentos de dolor, todo pasa me levanto y veo a Melin, suspiro su cabello crecio y se oscureció mucho mas, su piel es blanca igual que la mia, me miro al espejo con miedo y me veo, mi cabello cambio a blanco y toco algo y se congela mis ojos son azules como el hielo, Melin se levanta y sus ojos son morados, suspiramos los dos, volvimos ha ser diferentes.

Hace años descubrimos que tenemos poderes sobrenaturales, yo del hielo y ella de la oscuridad, en pocas palabras magia negra, no controlamos ese inmenso poder pero intentamos hacer el esfuerzo aun que fue en vano pues eramos niños pero, un dia sellaron ese poder para que pudiéramos vivir normalmente pero ese sello no dudaría por siempre y eso nosotros lo sabíamos... ¿Qué pasara ahora con nosotros y esta nueva complicación?

* * *

**Yo: Pues aquí Yo doy inicio a este fic**

**Todos: Bravo *Aplausos***

**Nos veremos en otro fic**

**Por: Gothic**

**Casi se me olvida, la canción que canta Gotica, se llama Northern Light es del anime Shaman King es su 2do opening**

**Espero que les guste, ya saben me gustaría leer Reviews me dan alientos de continuar, gracias por leer**

**By: Gotica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí esta su loca escritora si, si, si, apenas reportándose, tengo muchos fic, y acabo de abrir una cuenta en wattpad, aun no me acostumbro a la pagina pero así me paso con esta, las historias que subiré allí serán casi las mismas que en mi perfil MarceleeJelsa, solo que en wattpad soy GoticaDarkness, bueno creo que mejor dejo de hablar y empiezo con el fic, tal vez sea corto pues mi mente se esta secando.**

** 2do capitulo de _Mi Musica, Mi Escape, Mi Libertad, y Ella, Mi Gran Amor_**

**-diálogos-**

**"pensamientos"**

**(notas de la autora o interrupciones)**

***Letra de la canción***

**[quien la canta] **

**Bueno ya quedo todo claro vamos con el fic **

****Antes, los personajes conocidos no me pertenecen, ni las canciones, cada una es de su respectivo creados y autor****

* * *

_Volveré a ser un monstro_

**_Melin P.O.V._**

No puedo cree que otra vez será diferente, otra vez podre controlar la magia negra, otras vez este maldita, es de familia, mi familia en otros tiempos eran grandes magos de magia oscura y por desgracia yo llevo esa herencia, mi padre pudo vivir con ella pero en mi caso se desarrollo antes de tiempo, a muy corta edad, no la controlo, no se que deba hacer, Jackson también aun que la suya es la del hielo, el padre de mi primo tiene la magia de la nieve o el frio, su madre del agua entonces por la combinación de poderes el controla el hielo suspire y me fui a mi habitación, estoy tan asustada que mis poderes se están saliendo fuera de control, debo calmarme pero no puedo todo en mi cuarto esta temblando mi cuarto se volvió oscuro, no veo nada, una neblina negra me rodea, hasta que..

~No podemos estar mas juntas, no si tu tratas de matarnos~ me regaño... Gotica

-No se de que hablas-dije

~De todo, yo soy tu parte maligna, tu magia negra, tu oscuridad, eres débil, así yo no puedo ayudarte, no podremos ser jamás una de nuevo así que una debe absorber a la otra, entiendes lo que te digo, tu no me aceptas y no te quieres ir, todo por el estúpido de Dark o Dantalion, entiende que NO TE AMA, el quiere a Els, que es ELSA, tu lo sabes, ella se moria por el, siendo Els o Elsa, daba igual, date cuenta de una buena vez~ me grito, llore amargamente, sus palabras me hiren, pues es verdad, la pura y santa verdad

-¿Que tiene ella que yo no?

~No lo se, es un misterio para ambas

-Lose, pero el dolor continua, para las dos

~Diras para ti, el es un imbécil que no merece que lloremos por el, YA BASTA MELIN deja de llorar por el, deja de comportarte como una niña, esres una adolescente tienes una vida por delante

*I remember when we broke up the first time  
You're saying this is it, I've had enough  
I'm just like We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?*

Comenzó a cantar Gotica, detuve mi llanto y la mire detenidamente, sonreí, tiene razón.

*But when you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me  
Remember how that lasted for a day  
I say I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you *

Segui su voz, las dos comenzamos a cantar juntas

*Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights at me  
Falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you hide away and find your piece of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think that we were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, I mean, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
Like we are never getting back together, like ever

We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Not getting back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together *

Cuando terminamos de cantar sonrio, ella tiene razón no puedo limitarme a solo llorar por el, no vale la pena, me siento diferente, como nueva, no se pero creo que mi alegría ha vuelto, ya no mas, solo...

~Ya no mas lagrimas, solo venganza ¿de acuerdo? la venganza ayudara a que me sienta mejor, para la venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frio ~ dice Gotica con una sonrisa maligna y sádica, por alguna razón sonrio

-Tienes razón

* * *

**Vaya, Melin se va a dejar dominar por Gotica, (seria mas bien por mi ¿no?) bueno no importa, saben tal vez haga un fic de sección de preguntas, si quieren hacer una pregunta o petición háganlo en cualquier fic (Por ahora) cuando sean varias preguntas hare la sección, no importa a cual personaje de mis fic, ustedes háganlas, también cuentan los inventados por mi, bueno eso es todo, espero que le haya gustado este capi, por cierto ya cambien mi nombre de MarceleeJelsa a/por GoticaDarkness**

**Los dejo nos vemos en la próxima actualización, gracias por se pacientes y seguir mi fic, también a los que dejas Reviews espero que los sigan dejando, me dan ánimos, ya saben hagan sus preguntas, espero que si se animen...**

**Adios hasta la próxima actualización, o capítulos**

**By:Gotica**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aquí regreso su loca escritora, si ya se que no saben nada de mi, lo siento, es que no he tenido inspiración y la verdad me ha dado paja hacerlo si lo se soy una descuidada, es que no he tenido mucha inspiración para esta fic, la verdad creo que me esforcé mas para el cap de El Veneno de Nuestro Amor que para este, pero Bueno… sin mas les dejo el 3er cap. De Mi Música Mi Escape Mi Libertad y Ella Mi Gran Amor.**

**-diálogos-**

**"pensamientos"**

**~Cuando hablan interiormente…con su personalidad alterna~**

**(notas de la autora o interrupciones)**

* * *

_Soledad… dicen que es mejor solo que mal acompañado…_

_Pero la soledad pesa y mucho_

**P.O.V. Melin**

La oscuridad, la oscuridad volvió a mi… todo lo que hice para ya no sentirme asi, se fue, ya no hay nada, no existe ese rayo de esperanza del que tanto hablan las personas, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere… o al menos… para mi lo fue… Gotica… Seamos una, dijiste que una se debe ir… tu fuiste primero, yo naci, pero tu ya existías… yo una personalidad buena, amable, linda, sincera… una a la cual pudieran pisotear… maltratar e humillar, pero ¿Quién diría que no es a la original? Todos piensan que Melin… es la verdadera… y no… es Gotica, ahora volvamos a ser una… volveré a ser Gotica… Volvere a ser como antes… esa personalidad tan distinta… tan contraria…

~Tan odiada por ti ~escuche la voz de Gotica dentro de mi… como un susurro

-Si… tan odiada por mi… odiada por ser… Un monstruo…

~Tal vez…Pero ese monstruo esta contigo…~su voz se escucha mas alta

-Si… pero… lo se… mi personalidad oculta… mi verdadera forma… Un monstruo

~Este monstruo nunca te dejo sola… ~escucho su voz a mis espaldas… volteo y veo mi reflejo en el espejo… Gotica… su cabellera negra, larga… asi al ras del suelo… sus ojos que perecen veneno… frios como el hielo… su piel… blanca como la nieve… porcelana pura, diría yo… esta detrás de mi…

-Lo se…

~Jamas te abandono…~susurro, veo como pasa una de sus manos por mi abdomen y la otra mano acaricia mi mejilla, mientras las lagrimas corren por ellas… me abraza…

-Si… pero…

~Siempre te apoyo… te ayudo… supo que… sufrias y comparte tu dolor…~su palabras son verdad… completamente verdad…

-Yo… no… se…

~Que no sabes… que no piensas… que no quieres…~susurro contra mi oído, su tono es suave… consolador…

-Ya no mes dolor… ya no mas sufrimiento…

~Asi es la vida humana…

-Bas…ta…

~Sabes que puedo ayudarte… dime… solo acepta…

-Yo…

**P.O.V. Jack-Jackson**

Volvi a controlar la nieve… ahora solo soy Jack… ya no mas Jackson… vaya mi vida… solo espero que Melin este bien… se fue su cuarto, ya tiene rato que se fue, me sente en la cama de mi cuarto, la miro como aun no se termina de descongelar la nieve que cree, genial la suerte que tengo, aun no se como iremos a la escuela, como les diremos a nuestros amigos… que somos unos monstruos o fenómenos… nos tendran miedo o…

-Ya no mes dolor… ya no mas sufrimiento…

-…

-Bas…ta…

Esa es la voz de Melin, estará hablando sola… ¡NO! Esta hablando con Gotica, ahora que le quiere hacer esa bruja, sin pensarlo salgo directo a su habitación, veo como algo negro sale de esta, trato de abrir, pero no puedo, sin pensarlo congelo la perilla, escucho como cruje y entro… no creo lo que mis ojos ven, Melin esta sentada en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, frente al espejo veo a Gotica abrazándola por la atraz, por lo ojos de Melin salen lagrimas cristalinas…

~Dime… Melin~ la voz de Gotica, parece como una víbora que suelta veneno

-Melin… ¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunto y ambas me miran, Gotica sonríe.

-Jack… Adios…-dice Melin, las uñas de Gotica crecen y abraza a Melin con fuerza, sus ojos brillas y sus forma empieza a reflejarse en el espejo, quiere absorber a Melin, hace años sellaron a Gotica, es muy peligrosa, teníamos que sellarla pero al hacerlo, el cuerpo quedo sin vida asi que crearon otra, persona o ¨Alma¨ usando restos del los poderes de Gotica, de allí nacio Melin, Melin jamas ha existido solo es una parte minúscula de Gotica, pero durante años crecio y tomo poder, asi que ella es la propietaria del cuerpo que dejo, ahora que Gotica volvió, quiere su cuerpo de vuelta…

-Melin… no te vayas ¡No regreses a ella! ¡No le hagas caso al monstruo!

~Monstruo… Monstruo… ~dice Gotica, Melin sonríe… y cierra sus ojos, veo ahora la escencia de Gotica fuera del espejo, esta detrás de ella, la rodea y lentamente entra a su cuerpo, su cabello crece, su piel se aclara un poco mas, las lagrimas ahora son sangre, veo como brilla, en su piel se marcan símbolos, el peor temor se volvió realidad…

* * *

**Hola… ¿Cómo has estado? Si lo se… esta muy cortito y que horas son de Actualizar, prometi hacelo pronto pero no he podido, no he tenido inspiración… además de que estoy triste…**

**¡Mis mangas favoritos aun no están terminados! Si estaba leyendo Kuroshitsuji y D. pero ninguno esta terminado… Kuroshitsuji su próximo cap. Sale en agosto y en de D. no tengo ni la menor idea, uno es mensual y el otro no se sabe… ahora que los termine hasta donde van… me siento vacia… otra cosa trágica… encontré un fic de D. que me gusto mucho… pues yo soy mas de leer One-Short casi no un Fic y mas si es largo, es que luego me aburren o me da paja leerlos… pero si les doy oportunidad… bueno continuo… el Fic se llama Atracción Inexplicable, es de Yukii0710 la verdad me gusto mucho… me da mucha risa… es SatoshixRisa… bueno, pues lo empece a leer y Tampoco esta terminado L que cruel es la vida conmigo, pero bueno asi es la vida…**

**Gracias por leer… adiós **

**By: Gotica…**

** P.D. perdone mis faltas de Ortografía…**


End file.
